


Alastor and Angel’s Wild Night Out

by FurbyDisaster53



Series: Hazbin Hotel and Helluva Boss Requests [7]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddles, Drunk Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Drunk Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Sexy Times, getting drunk, hangovers, it just gets REALLY close, no actual smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurbyDisaster53/pseuds/FurbyDisaster53
Summary: Alastor and Angel Dust go to a bar, but they end up having way more drinks than either of them planned.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Hazbin Hotel and Helluva Boss Requests [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994818
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Alastor and Angel’s Wild Night Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladynoir_is_back](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladynoir_is_back/gifts).



Alastor was extremely bored, which was never a good thing. He had to do something! With anyone. But what? The only person he knew that wasn’t busy was…...“Angel? Would you care to go and get a few drinks?” Alastor asked, looking over at the fluffy spider. "Ya don't hafta ask me twice!" replied Angel, excited that Alastor wanted to do something with him. “Perfect! Let’s be off then,” Alastor said, before he teleported the two of them to the finest bar in hell. Not saying much since....it’s HELL, but this place did have a touch of class. “Now, not too many. Charlie would positively die if you got drunk,” Alastor said, as they took their seats at the bar. "Pffft, watch me! I can be good," Angel said, as the Radio Demon chuckled. “Well I’m only saying. Besides, I haven’t had to deal with you while you were drunk. I’d hate for you to annoy me all night,” he said. "Eh, I'm a great drunk," shrugged Angel. “Oh are you?” Alastor asked, before the two ordered their drinks. “Just don’t go and pass out on me,” he smiled, as their drinks arrived and he took a sip of his whisky. "Hey! I can hold it just as well as the next guy," Angel said, as he sipped at his red cocktail. “If you say so, my dear,” replied Alastor, as he finished off his drink and ordered another.

They were a few drinks in, and both the demons started to get tipsy. “How are...how are you holding up?” Alastor asked, before sipping another whisky. "I'm doin' gre-at,” Angel giggled. “That’s good, that’s good. Cause you know what....I think you MIGHT be drunk. Just...just maybe,” Alastor said, his words punctuated by staticky hiccups. "I'm certainly getting there," replied Angel, as he laughed again. “You are, cause I mean, I’m not drunk. I’m...COMPLETELY fine,” Alastor smiled, as Angel ordered yet another cocktail. "Yeah, ya fi-ine," he nodded, finishing his drink in seconds. “Mhm. You know, we should um...we should do this more often,” Alastor said, putting back a few more drinks like it was nothing. "We should- ya great!" nodded Angel, as Alastor looked up at him with the sweetest expression. “Awww thank you. And you...you are a fa-a fanTASTIC person,” he said, before hiccuping again. "Really?" Angel asked. “Absolutely! You are a joy to be around, An--Angel Dust,” replied Alastor, as he got another drink. Angel smiled and blushed, then sipped at another cocktail. “Aww, thanks Al! Ya gre-At to be around too," he said. 

“Why thAnk you, my dear,” Alastor said. His eyes wandered to Angel’s fluffy chest. He’d never paid much attention to it before, but it looked so soft. So warm. So enticing. “Is....is....is it soft?” asked the deer. "Yeah! Why, ya wanna touch?" Angel asked, as he squeezed them together. Alastor thought for a moment, then he nodded. “Okay!” he said, as he started petting Angel’s soft white fur. “Ooooo. It’s soft. I like it, it’s veRy nice,” the Radio Demon said, as he put both of his hands on it. “It’s so sooooft. How is it so soft?” he asked. "It's called washing yourself, toots," the spider answered, as he moaned slightly. “I like it. It’s nice. You’re nice. You’re pretty,” Alastor smiled, looking up at Angel while petting. "I'm pretty?" Angel asked, blushing slightly. “Mhm. I mean like...I think so,” answered Alastor, as he kept going. Angel smiled and got another drink. “So....um.....soooo you like it?” the deer asked. "Feels damn good, bambi," answered Angel. “Oh, I’ll keep going then,” Alastor nodded, as he moved a bit closer and kept petting. “May I...may I try something?” he asked, looking up at Angel. 

"Anythin' ya want," Angel replied. Alastor slowly face planted into the spider’s fluff and started nuzzling it. “OH MY GOODNESS. I like it,” he said, before humming happily. Angel was shocked, and he let out a surprised moan. "Holy shit, Al~" he said. “Should I-should I move?” asked Alastor, with the fur making it come out muffled. "Nah, ya fine," Angel answered, smiling to himself. “Okay,” replied Alastor, as he cuddled up to Angel a bit more. Just then, Alastor let out a deer bleat, causing Angel to chuckle slightly. "What was that?" the spider asked. “I don’t really know. I haven’t really done THAT,” said Alastor, confused at what he even did. "That was strange but cool." Angel smiled. “Do you...do you wanna....wanna see something else strange?” Alastor asked. "Sure," nodded Angel. 

Alastor shakily let go of the spider, then he took off his coat, and turned around so Angel could see the tail. “It’s fLuffy,” the deer said, as Angel gasped. "Holy shit! That's so cute!" he exclaimed, “Aww nooo. It’s like...stupid. I’m only, I’m only showing you cause like....Y’know. Anyway it’s sTupid,” said Alastor, as he got another drink. "No! Not at all!" Angel exclaimed. “Really??” Alastor asked. "Yeah! It's cute!" answered Angel. “Awww thank you. You can...um......touch it. It's only fair,” Alastor said. "ReLly?" Angel asked.“Uh Huh. I mean if you like...if you want,” the Radio Demon nodded. "Course!" Angel smiled, as he started to stroke it. "Oh my God!" he exclaimed. “Oooooh,” Alastor breathed, moaning slightly at the nice feeling. Then he bleated again, causing Angel to laugh softly. "Ya adorable," the spider said. “Nooo, no I’m not,” Alastor said, as his tail started to wag. "It wags too!" Angel gasped. “Yeahhhh it’s....it’s weIrd,” nodded Alastor. "It’s so cute!" Angel smiled, as he kept petting it. “I like that you like it then. Cause like it’s nice. You’re very nice,” the Radio Demon said. "Thanks Al," said Angel, before he got another drink.

Later that night, both of the demons were completely wasted. Angel was giggling constantly, and Alastor let out staticky hiccups after every other word. Angel’s jacket was completely unbuttoned, either he did it or Alastor did, and now the deer was half asleep with his head on the chest floof, and his hands were lovingly feeling along Angel’s sides. Alastor’s coat had somehow come off, although he still had his shirt on, and Angel had two hands stroking the Radio Demon’s ears, and the other two on his lower back, with one stroking the tail. “Ohhh A-Angel~,” Alastor sighed, humming happily. “Ya like this Alastor?” asked Angel, his face completely red. “Mhm,” the deer nodded. “Well...I got—got somethin ya might like even better,” Angel said, giggling softly. “What um….what is it?” Alastor asked. “Well cu-utie, if ya take us back to the hotel, I can show ya,” Angel answered, as Alastor nodded excitedly. “Okay!” he exclaimed.

Alastor transported them back to the hotel, which wasn’t easy for him when he was THIS drunk. The two clumsily walked up the stairs to Angel’s room, and the spider slammed the door shut. “O-Kay, Al. Ya wanna...have some fun?” Angel asked, smiling at him. “What kind of fun?” asked Alastor. Instead of saying anything, Angel gave the deer a peck on the lips, and looked him over with bedroom eyes. “I thi-nk ya know, baby,” he said. “I um….I thi-nk I do. A-Angel? I've never ever really ever, ever really ever done IT before,” Alastor replied. “Awwww that’s okay, swee-eetie. I can be gentle,” Angel smiled, before kissing him sloppily. Alastor attempted to kiss back, but he was just as messy as Angel. When they pulled away, Angel smiled at Alastor and booped his nose. “Ya sooooo cute,” smiled Angel. “I know,” Alastor grinned, as the two hastily got completely undressed. “So um...how do, how do we start?” the deer asked, as he crawled onto the bed. “Ya know, ya just gotta like...get some lube, then stick ya dick up me. It’s easy!” smiled Angel, as he went on beside him. “Ohhhhhhh I understand. Alright...just bare with me. Pwease,” Alastor said, giving Angel baby deer eyes. “Awwww! Ok! We can do whateverrrrrrr you’re comfiest with,” Angel answered. “This! I wanna do this! I wanna—yeah! Do this!” nodded Alastor. And so, in the most unrefined way possible, he entered Angel. 

Alastor woke up that morning, his memory a blur. Something had happened the night before, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on what. His head hurt like hell, and when he looked down, the deer realized he was completely naked. When he looked next to him, he saw Angel Dust lying there, also completely naked. Alastor screamed and jumped out of bed, causing Angel to wake up. He was confused for a minute, but then he looked up and saw Alastor naked. “Holy shit!” the spider yelled. “Did we….?” Alastor asked, not even wanting to finish. Angel checked the sheets, then a wicked grin spread across his face when he looked back up at the Radio Demon. “We sure did,” he said, as Alastor almost screamed again. “Oh my goodness….oh my goodness I can’t believe I did that!” he exclaimed. “I’m still fuckin sore too, so ya must’ve did a damn good job,” Angel smirked, as Alastor just stood there looking horrified. “I can’t believe I did this,” he muttered, as Angel giggled. “Aw c'mon! It wasn’t all bad, was it?” he asked, laughing even more. 

“Ugh I hate this! I’ve never been more ashamed of anything in my life!” yelled Alastor, before he looked at Angel. “What’ll it take to get you to keep quiet?” he asked. “Hmm…..I dunno. Cash? Clothes? A kiss goodbye?” Angel grinned. “How about, if you don’t tell, I won’t break your arms!” Alastor smiled. “Uhhh yeah good plan, Al! I can get behind that,” Angel nodded. “Perfect! In that case, we can just never speak of this again! Now if you excuse me, I’m off to go wallow in my own embarrassment,” said Alastor, before he put his clothes back on and left. As soon as he was gone, Angel laughed until he had tears in his eyes. He couldn’t believe what just happened! Alastor went back to his own room, locked the door, and screamed into a pillow. He couldn’t believe what just happened. However fun it may have been, he CERTAINLY wouldn’t be going anywhere with Angel for a while. This had to die down first. He still couldn’t believe it.

**Author's Note:**

> Another request done! This one was seriously amazing, I love writing these two drunk. If you have any requests or anything, you can say it in the comments of the original post! 💙


End file.
